Condenada gracias al amor
by Lady of Duel
Summary: "Dejé todo por él. Quise entenderlo. Pero perdí. Debo aceptar las consecuencias. Adiós, mundo. " ¡Katherina-san, acompáñame al cementerio! ¿Kanato-kun? Kanato x OC. Pésimo Resumen. Oneshot. Creo que no se arrepentirán de leerlo


_**¡Hola! Lady of duel... ¡Y un oneshot! Es Kanato x OC Pero bueno, pasaré rápidamente a las aclaraciones**_

**Esta letra: Es el pov normal**

"Esta" es la letra donde se escucharía la voz de Katherina.

-sonrío- aclaraciones físicas, por así decirlo.

En fin, Diabolik Lovers no es mio: Son de sus respectivos dueños.

La OC: Bueno… En pocas palabras es mi mejor amiga, pero supongamos que es mía *No tiene sentido*

PD: No estoy muy segura de la clasificación que puse… Así que si va otra díganme y lo cambiaré por favor.

**Condenada gracias al amor**

**Yui y Kanato se encontraban en el lugar donde Kanato guardaba a sus muñecas de cera. Él le estaba mostrando a las que habían sido novias sacrificadas mientras había una que realmente llamaba la atención de Yui. Al notarlo, Kanato tomó del brazo a Yui y la llevó frente a esa muñeca.**

Yui-san, ¿Te ha llamado ella la atención?-dulcemente-

No específicamente… No me gusta este lugar...

Nee, Teddy... ¿No crees que debería convertir a Yui-san en una de mis preciosas muñecas?

K... ¿Kanato-kun? Yo estoy bien así...

¡¿Quién te dio derecho a opinar?! ¡Sólo eres una humana egoísta! Teddy, deberíamos asesinarla.

P... Pero... K... Kanato-kun... Teddy, ¿Tú no quieres asesinarme, cierto?

¡NO LE HABLES CON TANTA CONFIANZA A MI TEDDY! ¡LA ÚLTIMA QUE LO HIZO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA MUÑECA!

¿Q... ¿Qué?!

¿La recuerdas, Teddy? Katherina-san era realmente muy bonita. Qué lástima. Yui-san, ¿Sabes que le ocurrió a Katherina-san?

¿Q... ¿Qué le ocurrió, Kanato-kun?

**El chico se sentó mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su oso de felpa. Una sonrisa tétrica apareció en su rostro y comenzó a hablar.**

Katherina-san era una chica enviada de la iglesia como tú. Ella perdió rápidamente la fe en su Dios. Se había resignado a estar con nosotros. Ella tenía un precioso cabello castaño, con rulos. Sus ojos eran oscuros. No hablaba mucho, pero si leía. Reiji la consideraba una chica educada. Todos la habían mordido por lo menos una vez. Katherina-san era considerada con nosotros, pero era egoísta. Le gustaba pasar más tiempo encerrada, leyendo, que conmigo. Le gustaba lo dulce como a mí. La noche en que la maté...

_**-o-**_

_**La chica se encontraba en su habitación, una con diseños muy parecidos al de Yui, sólo que de un color más rojizo. Estaba sentada leyendo un libro. Ya no le faltaba mucho para terminarlo. Oyó que la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente. Un aroma dulce inundó el lugar. **_

Kanato, ¿Eres tú?-preguntó sin despegar la vista de su libro- ¿Kanato?

Katherina-san, ¿Te falta mucho?-preguntó sentándose al lado de ella-

No mucho. Ya casi lo termino.-volviendo a leer-

Katherina-san. Acompáñame al cementerio.

¿Eh? Pero…

Por favor.

Bueno… Déjame poner el separador…

**Comenzaron a caminar fuera de la habitación aunque ella tenía la mente en el libro. Se fueron acercando hasta llegar a donde había lápidas. Katherina le había acompañado más de una vez al cementerio así que ya no le molestaba tanto. Le gustaba estar con él. Aunque le diera miedo. **

¿No es grandiosa la oscuridad del cementerio?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a aquella tumba que conocía bien, la de Cordelia-

Es algo tétrico...-comentó mientras le seguía-

Eso lo hace precioso, Katherina-san. No es cierto, Teddy?

Kanato, podríamos... No lo sé... ¿Ir a otro lado?

¿Te aterra este lugar? Esa expresión atemorizada que pones... No me cansaré de verla. Sabes... No debiste permitir que Raito te mordiera.

Yo... No decidí eso...

Katherina-san, déjame borrar esa horrible cicatriz-sonriendo-

-asustada- Pero... Raito no dejó ninguna cicatriz...

Es realmente cruel de tu parte. Yo que estoy ofreciéndote mi ayuda...

Kanato... Yo...

¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES QUEDARTE CALLADA?!-tirándola al piso- Serás una preciosa muñeca, Katherina-san, sólo quédate quieta. ¿Cierto, Teddy?

Kanato… ¡Suéltame!-forcejeando-

¡Entiende tu lugar, humana!-desabrochando su blusa y clavando profundamente los colmillos en su cuello- Es tan dulce…

K… Kanato-ahogando un quejido- P… Para.

¿Estás enfadada? ¿Quieres gritar?-estrangulándola-

Kanato… Me duele… No puedo respirar-comenzando a toser-

-soltándola- Puedes morir tan fácil. Es tan divertido. ¡Puedo pensar en tantas formas de matarte! ¿Te gustaría, Katherina-san?

¡No!-tosiendo nuevamente- ¡Me gusta estar viva, Kanato! ¿A ti no te gusta que yo esté viva?

¡No! ¡Eres tan egoísta! ¡Manipuladora! ¡Ni siquiera mereces que Teddy te tenga de compañera!

T… ¿Teddy? ¿Tú quieres matarme?

¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI TEDDY! ¡ERES UNA HUMANA SUCIA Y DESAGRADABLE!-comenzando a reír- Katherina-san, muéstrame más de esa expresión atemorizada. Quizá de esa forma pueda darte algo de piedad. Anda, grita. Retuércete. Llora. ¿Eh?-sorprendido- No estás llorando… No gritaste… ¡¿Acaso juegas conmigo?!

No, Kanato. Yo…

Ya te he dicho que puede pasarte si me desobedeces. Puedes volverte una muñeca. Serás la más linda-riendo-

_**-o—**_

P… Pero… Kanato-kun…

¡No me interrumpas! Te lo perdonaré por esta vez.

Katherina-san quería vivir…-susurrando para sí misma-

Permíteme retomar mi historia, Yui-san.

_**-o—**_

**Debido a la insistencia del chico, se fueron a la habitación de Katherina. Al estar allí ella tomó el libro que había dejado y comenzó a leer la última página. Gracias a eso, Kanato trató de llamar su atención abrazándola por detrás. **

Katherina-san, estoy seguro de que estás ansiado volver a sentir mis colmillos clavarse en tu piel-susurrándole-

Kanato…-sin apartar la vista del libro- No es cierto…

Tch… ¡ERES MUY EGOÍSTA!

¿Egoísta? ¿Por qué?-preguntó con temor-

¡LE PRESTAS MÁS ATENCIÓN A ESE LIBRO QUE A MI! ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NO PUEDE HACER ESTO!-dijo mientras arrancaba el libro de sus manos y clavaba sus colmillos-

K… ¡Kanato!-intentando soltarse-

**Intentó soltarse con la fuerza que tenía pero no era suficiente. Clavó con aún más fuerza causándole dolor. Ella pronto cerró los ojos y se desmayó. **

Katherina-san, no debiste hacer eso-riendo-

**Aquel lugar donde se encontraba la chica era similar a un calabozo. Se encontraba encadenada. Un aroma dulce la despertó. Una voz cantando una tétrica canción.**

Katherina-san, me alegra ver que estás despierta.-sonriéndole-Si tomo un cuchillo, estamos listos para empezar-sonrió nuevamente mostrándole aquél objeto-

¡Kanato!-le habló mientras su rostro tenía una expresión de terror puro-

Katherina-san, no trates de huir. Este es el inicio del carnaval destripador-acercándose aun más a ella-

¡No te acerques!-le gritó tratando de soltarse-

¡Vamos, volvámonos locos en mi delirio!-mientras alzaba el cuchillo-

¡Estás loco!-gritó al borde del llanto-

**La chica aprovechó que el cuchillo había cortado la cadena para correr lejos, pero Kanato le seguía con aquél cuchillo y Teddy en brazos. Caminaba lentamente. Ella oyó su voz, atemorizándole. **

Sigue sonriendo por siempre, ¿De acuerdo?

**Aceleró, pero en cuanto miró atrás Kanato estaba detrás de ella.**

Katherina-san, que lástima. Pero, ahora estarás por siempre junto a mí. ¿No te agrada la idea, Teddy?

T… Teddy… Por favor… No me mates.

¡NUNCA MÁS LE VOLVERÁS A HABLAR ASÍ A TEDDY! ¡SÓLO ERES UNA HUMANA INMUNDA! Ten buenas noches, Katherina-san. Te amo-susurró mientras la chica cerraba sus ojos vencida y dejaba escapar un leve-

Yo también…

_**-o—**_

Le imposibilité moverse. Le coloqué un hermoso vestido de novia. Acomodé su cabello. La traté como si fuera una pieza hecha de porcelana. E intentó huir. Sus jadeos y suplicas eran preciosos, por eso decidí que no cosería su boca. A pesar de lo hermoso que eran los cristales, sus ojos eran aún más hermosos. Katherina-san era una preciosa princesa sacada de un cuento. Y en el momento en que ella menos se lo esperaba, tomé toda su sangre. Así ella se volvió es preciosa muñeca pálida. Ella debía entender que así estaría conmigo por la eternidad… Al igual que Teddy. Me pregunto si habrá ido al cielo o al infierno… ¿Estás aburrida, Yui-san? Si es así… Permíteme que te convierta en una preciosa novia como hice con Katherina-san.

¡Kanato-kun! ¡No!-comenzando a correr-

¿A dónde huyes, Yui-san?

**Kanato sintió un inexplicable ardor en sus ojos y tiró a su Teddy. Comenzó a fregarse los ojos y a gritar, echándole la culpa a Yui. Ella sorprendida trató de ayudarle. Retrocedió al escuchar una voz. **

"Huye."

**Creyó que era una mentira. Entonces vio a esa muñeca de cera de la que Kanato había hablado tanto moverse, pero en ese momento distinguió que el cuerpo seguía en el mismo lugar. Aquella era la alma de la muñeca. Katherina le estaba ayudando. Corrió lejos. Se acercó a la iglesia. Oyó nuevamente esa voz acompañada de una gran ráfaga de viento. **

Yo aún le amo…

**Luego de todo lo ocurrido, Yui se encontraba buscando un libro. Lo encontró y le faltaban varias páginas. Aquel final tenía que leerlo. Cuando terminó, escuchó una voz.**

"Yo aún le amo y terminé mal. Entré en su locura. Mi alma estará siempre junto a la de él. Cuídalo por mí, Yui. Yo ya pasé a la historia. Deja que te cante. O participa en su carnaval destripador, te encantará.-mientras una risa se hacía presente- Después de todo… Tú también estas condenada gracias al amor."

**Yui sólo pudo cerrar el libro y devolverlo a su lugar. **

"¡Kanato-kun! ¡Kanato! ¿Quieres dulces?"

Katherina-san… Aún te amo.-susurró mientras miraba a aquella muñeca una última vez, antes de irse riendo, pero a la vez, llorando.-

**Fin**

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? Sinceramente quería que quedara más tétrico, pero no pasó. Así que, espero que al menos haya hecho bien la personalidad de Kanato. En general me gustó como quedó, estoy satisfecha. Espero que piensen igual así que… **_

_**Si les gustó, ¿Me dejan un review?**_

_**Si NO les gustó, ¿Me dejan un review?**_

_**Y si tienen consejos o algo, ¿Me dejan un review?**_

_***Sonríe tiernamente* Y por cierto, hay algunas oraciones que son de la canción de Kanato: Kirisaki Carnival **_

_**Y bueno… **_

_**PD: Soy tan buena que maté a mi mejor amiga. ¡Te quiero chica!**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
